Appelvacht/ Appelpoots Verleden/ Het Verhaal 2
Hoofdstuk 5 Licht en Stille Nacht liepen met Appel Vacht terug naar het kamp van de OceaanClan. Licht van de Zon had Appel Vacht wat kruiden gegeven om bij te komen. Koude Storm liep naar Appel Vacht toe. 'Hoe was het bij Maanboom?' vroeg ze. 'Dat mag ik natuurlijk niet zeggen, want dat is de regel, Koude Storm. Glinsterende Stenen, Koude Storms mentor, liep naar zijn leerling toe. Hij is ook een Vechter. In de Eiland-Clans zijn er twee andere rangen dan de Clans bij het Meer. Dat zijn de Vechters en de Jagers. Appel Vacht en Koude Storm worden ook Vechters. Roze bloem, een moederkat, liep rond het kamp. 'Wat is er, Roze Bloem?' vroeg Appel Vacht. Roze Bloem keek haar aan. 'Het gaat om Glinsterende Stenen. Hij is vreemd. We hadden hem gevonden in de Oceaan toen hij nog een piepkleine kitten was. Eeuwige Sterren, toen nog Vlinder Vleugel, werd zijn pleegmoeder. Niemand weet dat hij niet van de Clans komt. Bessenkit, haar dochter, sloeg haar broertje, Lappenkit, in zijn snuitje. 'Stop daarmee, Bessenkit,' zei Roze Bloem. Opeens hoorden ze 'Er komt een aanval van de AquaClan aan!' riep een jager, Wind Oor. 'Breng de kittens in veiligheid, Roze Bloem!' schreeuwde Eeuwige Sterren. Appel Vacht dacht na. Waren dit de duistere katten die hen zouden aanvallen? Een andere kitten, Spinnenkit, zat angstig in een hoekje. Appel Vacht zag de AquaClan er al bijna was. Snel rende ze naar Spinnenkit toe en pakte hem in zijn nekvel. Een vijande Vechter probeerde Spinnenkit te doden. Een andere vechter krabde Appel Vacht in haar buik. Toch hield ze Spinnenkit vast. 'Ik wil naar Roze Bloem!' riep hij. De vechter krabde Appel Vachts buik toen open. Ze schreeuwde het uit en kon Spinnenkit niet meer houden. De vijandige vechter, die Vissen Staart heet, pakte Spinnenkit en rende met hem het kamp uit. En Appel Vacht lag op de grond dood te bloeden. 'Nee..'kreunde ze toen ze zag dat Vissen Staart Spinnenkit ontvoerde. Ze voelde dat Licht haar naar het medicijnkathol sleepte. 'Ik laat jou niet doodbloeden!' murmelde ze. Gauw pakte Licht een hoop spinnenrag en deed dat op de wond. Ook deed ze er wat smeerwortel en paardenbloem bij. 'Ik heb Spinnenkit niet...kunn....kunnen redden,' hijgde ze. 'We zullen hem nog wel terugkrijgen, dat beloof ik,' Appel Vacht deed haar ogn dicht, om weer wakker te worden in het Meer Territiorium. Hoofdstuk 6 Appelkit mocht bijna uit het medicijnkathol. Meestal deed ze niet wilde spelletjes met Vlugpoot.'Jouw beurt, Appelkit!' riep Vlugpoot. Hij liep het medicijnhol uit zodat Appelkit een muis kon verstoppen. ze legde hem achter de jeneverbessen. 'Kom maar!' riep ze. Vlugpoot vond hem al gauw. Jeneverstaart kwam het hol binnen 'Ik ga je even controleren,' zei hij. Uiteindelijk zei hij: 'Je kunt weer naar buiten. Maar denk erom: niet buiten het kamp komen.' Appelkit knikte. Blij rende ze naar het krijgershol, want ze wist niet waar de kraamkamer was. Toen begeleidde haar vader haar naar de kraamkamer. 'Ik ga even met Snelster praten. Ik kom zometeen prooi brengen.' Cederbloem likte Appelkits kopje. 'Zaadkit heeft withoest,' mauwde ze. 'Jullie moeten hem met rust laten. Ik hoop dat jullie ook geen withoest krijgen, in deze koude bladkaal.' Appelkit keek opzij naar Zaadkit die alleen in een nestje lag. 'Hatsjioe!' riep hij. ' Waarom roept Zaadkit dat?' vroeg Appelkit. 'Hij is aan het hoesten. dat roep je dat altijd. Er zijn 3 soorten ziektes. Withoest, groenhoest, en de dodelijke zwarthoest.' antwoordde Cederpoot. Appelkit ging met Noordkit en Houtkit buitenspelen. 'We doen..... Wie is het eerste bij het leidershol!' zei Noordkit. 'Hoe gaat dat?' vroeg Houtkit. 'Het is simpel. We doen een wedstrijd wie als eerst bij het leidershol is. De winnaar mag als eerste prooi kiezen. Drie, twee, een en start!' Appelkit sprintte richting het leidershol. Houtkit rende voor haar. Toen moesten ze een klim maken naar het leidershol. Appelkit maakte eerst een sprong, terwijl de andren dat niet deden. Maar toen ze er bijna was, botste ze tegen haar vader op, waardoor ze naar beneden viel. 'Whaah! Ik val! En ik verlies!' schreeuwde ze. Houtkit won. 'Ik mag als eerste prooi kiezen en ik kies......hmm..... Konijn!' Briesklauw liep naar zijn zoontje toe. 'Dan moet je delen met Zaadkit.'Houtkit baalde daarvan. Noordkit en Appelkit zaten te praten. 'Als ik leerling word, dan zal ik beter kunnen jagen dan jij!' Appelkit schudde haar kopje. 'Ik zal beter vechten, dan jij, lelijke trol!' Noordkit gaf haar zus een flinke tik op haar kop. 'Ik mis de SchaduwClan, en het bos, en het moeras.' zei Noordkit. 'Ik ook. En ik mis onze oom, Gaaistorm.' Vogelpoot, Appelkits neef, liep naar hen toe. 'Ik hoop dat jullie het naar jullie zin zullen krijgen.' mauwde hij. Hoofdstuk 7 De OceaanClan was nog steeds in rep en roer. Het gevecht waar Spinnenkit gestolen was ging nog steeds door. Appel vacht vocht voor Spinnenkit, die dankzij haar ontvoert is. Koude Storm vocht aan haar zijde. 'Heb jij het ook opgemerkt dat...' Koude Storm moest de klap van een vijandige Vechtster ontwijken. '...Dat Glinsterende Stenen niet aan onze kant vecht!' riep Koude Storm. Appel Vacht keek om zich heen en zag Glinsterende Stene Roze Bloem in een hoekje duwen. 'Nu ga je eraan, moederkatje!' snauwde hij. 'Nee!' riep Appel Vacht, en voor Glinsterende Stenen ook maar iets kon doen, viel hij op de grond. 'Hah. Wat goed. Maar dat verslaat me niet. Ik heb de hele AquaClan achter me.' Roze Bloem stond op en en keek haar vijand woedend aan. 'Dankzij jou is deze aanval gekomen! Dankzij jou is mijn zoon ontvoerd! En dankzij jou is Blauwe Veder dood!' Appel Vacht keek omhoog en zag Blauwe Veder, die ook haar moeder was, naar haar kijken. 'Wens me geluk.' fluisterde ze zacht. Daarna wierp ze ze zich in de strijd. 'Succes, Appel Vacht!' riep Roze Bloem. Ze sprong op Schaduw Stenen, een Vechter. 'OceaanClan wordt van ons!' krijsde hij. 'Nooit!.'gilde Appel Vacht. Ook al was ze een leerling, ze vocht met de kracht van de SterrenClan. 'Appel Vacht!' brulde Eeuwige Sterren. Appel Vacht sprong de rots op, het hol van de leider in. 'Onze Vechters worden ontvoerd.' mauwde Eeuwige Sterren. 'Jij krijgt de leiding over de patrouille die hen gaat terughalen. Nu meteen vertrekken we.' Appel Vacht liep met Licht, Koude Storm, Wind Oog en Stille Nacht door de varens. 'Licht zat de hele tijd naar de zon te kijken, en Koude Storm bewaakte Appel Vacht. Zij moest de profetie vervullen, dus de AquaClan zou het snelst achter haar aangaan. Ze kwamen bij de zee aan en moesten zwemmen naar een ander territorium. Appel Vacht raakte achter. 'Ik denk dat we..... Aahwha!' Ze was verdwenen. 'Appel Vacht? Waar ben je?' hoorde ze nog. Vissen Staart had haar stevig beet. Appel Vacht werd naar het AquaClan kamp gesleept. Ze moest in een speciaal hol liggen samen met andere katten, Spinnenkit, Ochtend Lucht, Heuvel pels en Nacht Echo, haar zus. 'Blijf daar, leerling.' miauwde Vissen Staart. 'Appel Vacht?' vroeg Nacht Echo. 'Hoe komen we hieruit?' Appel Vacht zuchtte. 'Ik weet het niet.' Hoofdstuk 8 Appelkit maakte zich zorgen om Zaadkit. Hij kon nooit spelen, en was heel vaak moe. 'Dat meen je niet!' hoorde ze Cederbloems stem uit het Medicijnkathol komen. Ze trippelde naar binnen en vroeg: 'Wat is er?' 'Zaadkit heeft Groenhoest!' Appelkit schrok. Zaadkit zou dood kunnen gaan! 'Ik ga buiten spelen,' mauwde ze. De planten waren bevroren en het was koud. Appelkit pakte een liaan vast die aan het muurtje naar het leidershol hing. 'Hoi Appelkit!' miauwde Vlugpoot. 'Je broertje heeft groenhoest. Misschien zal hij doodgaan.' Appelkit keek sip. Ze hield veel van haar familie, en vooral nu, in de koude tijden. Tijdens haar slaap ontmoette ze Gifvacht weer. 'Gifvacht!' miauwde Appelkit.'Hallo Appelkit!, zo te zien ben je veilig in de WindClan. Nou ja, je denkt dat. Maar het gevaar zoal je ook hier achtervolgen.' Appelkit keek de poes geschrokken aan. 'Wat voor gevaar dan?' Gifvacht ging zitten op een grote steen in het duistere bos. 'Hartster! En Cederbloem. Wist je dat Vloedklauw haar partner is? De kat die jou ontvoerde.' Appelkit blies. 'Hartster! Ik haat hem! Hij heeft me bijna vermoord.' Appellit sloeg met haar klauwtjes in de lucht. 'Als ik krijger word, dan word ik de gevaarlijkste ooit!' Gifvacht lachte. 'Zo mag ik zien. Maar nu is het tijd voor jou om wakker te worden. Tot morgennacht in je dromen.'Gifvacht vervaagde. Appelkit geloofde dat de dode kat haar moeder was. Toen was ze opeens wakker, in het nest bij Cederbloem, Noordkit, Houtkit en Zaadkit. 'Hatsjioe!' Cederbloem drukte haar neus in de vacht van Zaadkit. 'Het is een wonder dat je nog leeft. Maar door je ziekte, ben je bijna te schor om nog te kunnen praten met ons.' Er kwam een zacht gepiep uit het mondje van Zaadkit. 'Mama, kan Zaadkit nog met ons spelen?' vroeg Noordkit. Cederbloem schudde haar hoofd. 'Misschien wel nooit meer.' Houtkit bibberde. De kittens gingen dichtbij hun moeder zitten. Stippenkit bracht prooi mee voor Cederbloems nest.'Be.....da....nk...t.' stotterde Zaadkit. Stippenkit maakte netjes een buigingkje. Wensgloed, de partner van Snelster, was aan het praten met Wolkbloem. 'Het is een strenge bladkaal, dit jaar. We moeten extra goed voor de kleintjes zorgen.' Wolkbloem knikte. 'Deze pasgeboren kittens zijn super kwetsbaar.' Cederbloem mengde zich ook in het gesprek. 'Bloesemklauw krijgt ook kits. We hebben straks nog meer monden om te vullen! Hoofdstuk 9 Appelkit speelde in de kraamkamer met Lichtkit. Ze rolden over met een mosbal. 'Vandaag word ik leerling!' riep Lichtkit. 'Wauw! Dat moet geweldig zijn!' Lichtkit knikte. Hij gooide de mosbal hoog in de lucht, tegen het dak van de kraamkamer aan. Wensgloed, Cederbloem en Wolkbloem moesten op patrouille, dus de kittens konden vrij spelen. Keverkit en Schelpkit waren nog te jong om mee te doen, dus zij speelden met z'n tweeen. 'Wordt jij echt leerling?' vroeg Keverkit met grote oogjes. 'Ja, inderdaad.' miauwde Lichtkit trots. 'Wij worden ook leerling!' riepen Eekhoornkit en Stippenkit. 'Ik ga je missen, Lichtkit!' riep Appelkit. 'Laat alle katten die oud genoeg zijn om hun eigen prooi te vangen zich verzamelen onder de Hogesteen!' riep Snelster. 'Hier komt het!' miauwde Eekhoornkit. 'Voor 3 kittens is het tijd om leerling te worden. Eekhoornkit, jij wordt Eekhoornpoot. Hulstpoel! Jij bent klaar voor je eerste leerling. Ik weet zeker dat jij al de vaardigheden die ik jou heb geleerd aan deze leerling zult doorgeven.' 'Dat zal ik doen.' 'Lichtkit, jij zult Lichtpoot worden. Briesklauw wordt ook mentor. Hij zal alles wat Regenwolk heeft geleerd aan Lichtpoot doorgeven. En als laatste Stippenkit. Jij wordt Stippenpoot. En jij wordt leerling van Grasstaart. Krijgers, dit was onze verdagering.' Lichtpoot, Eekhoornpoot, en Stippenpoot liepen naar elkaar toe en gingen met elkaar tongen. Appelkit dacht aan zichzelf, die leerling werd. Ze ging naar het medicijnhol, waar Zaadkit was. Vlugpoot en Jeneverstaart stond gebogen over Zaadkit. 'Je hebt Zwarthoest. Je staat op het punt om te sterven. Zeg dag tegen je vrienden en familie, nu het nog kan.' Appelkit zag Haar moeder, haar holgenootjes, en haar vader het hol in komen. 'Jullie vriend, zoon, broer zal zo sterven,' begon Jeneverstaart. 'Jullie kunnen nu nog gedag zeggen.' Zelfs Stippenpoot, Eekhoornpoot, en Lichtpoot kwamen. Stippenpoot drukte haar neus tegen de kit. 'Ik had sinds je bij deze Clan kwam, een speciale band met jou. Als je langer zou leven, zou het meer dan dat worden, dat weet ik zeker.' Keverkit en Schelpkit liepen vlug naar hem toe en zeiden vaarwel. Appelkit had een vermoeden dat Gofvacht hier iets mee te maken had. Zou dat ook zo zijn? deel 3: Appelvacht/ Appelpoots Verleden/ Het Verhaal 3